


The Bet

by Catmoney



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmoney/pseuds/Catmoney
Summary: It was international break, Sergio and Gerard had to share a room. They got bored and had a bet on poker. Smut ensues.This is Porn with a little bit of plot.





	The Bet

"Do I really have to do this?" Sergio asked.  
  
"For the thousand time Ramos, Yes!" Gerard replied iritated.  
  
"Of course unless you're too chicken and want to back out now" Gerard said to provoke Sergio.  
  
"Fuck off I'm not too scared. A real man will not back out from his word!" Sergio said hot temperedly when his bravery was being questioned.  
  
But in his heart, he swore at himself. He shouldn't get into a game of poker with Gerard in the first place. When he knew he sucked at it. The blonde hair he once had was the result of losing poker. He should know better.  
  
The bet on the line was a clichéd one of the loser must do what the winner said.  
  
"If I won you have to dressed as I said for the rest of this international break" Sergio already envisioned all the funny costumes he will make Gerard wear in front of their international teammates.  
  
"Your fashion sense is horrible" Gerard said horrified.  
  
"Well not as bad as yours! That's why you get dumped by Shakira!" Sergio insulted Gerard back on his fashiom sense.  
  
"It wasn't because of that" Gerard just scoffed at him and sulked.  
  
Sergio didnt know Gerard was sensitive about fashion. Sergio seeing Gerard's mood went dark, quickly made a joke.  "Maybe because you're a bad kisser instead"  
  
Gerard face went serious then looked at him dead in the eyes. "Then if I win this game of poker, you will have to kiss me"  
  
Gerard looked at Sergio taunting him from the other side of the couch. If Gerard wanted a kiss, alright fine he could kiss!

The anger he felt for Gerard made him pulled the front of Gerad's T-shirt roughly to bring their faces closer to each other. He smirked a little at Gerard's surprised face.  
  
Then he slammed their lips roughly together. He thought Gerard's lips was soft even though his beard felt weird  He never kissed anyone with a beard before. He probed Gerard lips with his tongue to gain entry which Gerard lips granted by parting themselves. He roughly duel with Gerard tongue and explore the other mouth. They kissed roughly until they ran out of breath and pulled away from each other.  
  
"Well it wasn't so bad kissing you. Though the beard feels weird" Sergio told Gerard after he had regained his breath.  
  
"Ok you had your way. Now let's try mine" Gerard said while his blue eyes stared  intensely into Sergio's brown ones.  
  
Gerard put one of his hand on Sergio's nape and the other on his waist. Slowly he pulled Sergio closser until their lips met. At first he only kissed Sergio softly while one of his his hand sneaked under Sergio's shirt to caress his bare waist. The soft sensual touch on his bare skin made Sergio moaned a little.  
  
Gerard took advantage of Sergio's parted lips to sneak his tongue in. He playfully poked Sergio's tongue to entangled with his. The slow rythm between their tongues met the kiss all the more sensual. Sergio let out a few embrassing moans because how good the kiss felt.  
  
"God you're actually a good kisser" Sergio said unconciously after they parted for air.  Oh no, Gerard would probably be smug as hell and gloat in front of his face until the day they die!  
  
But instead Gerard stayed silent. He pulled Sergio's round neck shirt aside to reveal his neck a little. Gerard seemed caught in a trance when watching the tatoos that littered Sergio's neck.  
  
Then, Gerard bit into Sergio's neck causing Sergio to moan loudly. Gerard licked and kissed the bite mark slowly like he was apologising. Only to bite Sergio's neck again and repeat the process.  
  
Sergio moaned Gerard name like a prayer on his lips. His hands were gripping  Gerard's short hair, he didn't know if he wanted to push Gerard's mouth away or to pull it closer, to feel more of this pain and pleasure. Sergio realised he had grown rock hard because of Gerard.  
  
But it seemed he's not the only one. He could also feel Gerard's big hard dick from the outline of the other's jeans. Only now had Sergio realised he had been pulled onto Gerard's lap and was straddling the others making their dicks flushed together. His hips seemed to have a brain of its own and have started to grind against Gerard's hips.  
  
This caused Gerard to stop biting and moaned in surprised, noticed Sergio's a bit smugly. Noticing Sergio's smirk made Gerard's expression turned predatory. Gerard started to meets Sergio's thrust and grided with more vigour He turned his attention on Sergio's neck on the other side, making sure it was also litterd with bite marks.  
  
Sergio has grew into a frenzy from all the pleasure he received from his neck and his dick. He felt his pants and underwear were wet from the precum that was steadily oozing from the tip of his dick. He felt he could surrender into anything Gerard did as long the pleasure don't stop. When Gerad tugged on his shirt, Sergio willingly helped to undress his shirt.  
  
If Gerard like seeing Sergio's bare neck, then he absolutely loved seeing Sergio's twin nipples on muscled chests. He thought they were cute but also sexy as hell.  
  
He pinched both nipples hard making them perked cutely. Gerard can't resist but to put one of the nipples into his mouth and sucked hard. Then he ran his tongue and lapped gently. While Gerard hand kept on pinching and playing Sergio's other nipples.  
  
Gerard went absolutely crazy playing with Sergio's nipple. He sucked both nipples and made sure they were perked up all red and bruised. Sergio's chest were now not only full of tattos but also red bite marks.  
  
Sergio didn't know he could feel so much pleasure from Gerard's playing with his chest. The pleasure he felt from his chest could even rivaled his dick, Sergio honestly thought. Fuck, Gerard definitely had one magical wicked tongue! Sergio felt he was about to come.  
  
After it felt like eternity being on cloud nine, Sergio let out a loud high pitched moan and came hard in his jeans. He thought he never came this hard in his entire life!  
  
Sergio's moan and expression when he was coming was so fucking sexy. Gerard saved it in his memory forever for future jerking off material. Gerard increased the speed of his thrust. He felt his orgasm was closed and Sergio cute satisfied "ah, ah, ah" only quickened it along. Gerard came hard hard with a deep groan. They lighly thrust against each other to make the orgasm last longer.  
  
They collapsed on the couch together, Sergio's body on top of Gerard's. Sergio watched Gerard's satisfied and content face with fond expression. If he was being honest, the feeling he has was more than fond but more. A feeling he was not ready to name yet.  
  
Sergio pecked Gerard's lips softly. Gerard happily responded equally gently. It seemed after they had both reached orgasms, their lust were currently satisfied, leaving both to feel tenderness.  
  
Gerard felt like he had fell for Sergio a little more. Yes unlike Sergio, he had definitely admitted to himself that he had fall for Sergio for many years now. But before this, he thought it would only stayed one sided. But after experiencing the real deal, like hell he would give up on Sergio now!  
  
"Well.. that wasn't so bad" Sergio hoarse voice said. Sergio really didn't know what to say in this weird awkward afterglow after experiencing the best sex of his life.  
  
Gerard would be offended by Sergio's words but the way Sergio said it with a cute blush on his cheeks made Gerard heart melted. He understood it was Sergio's weird way of complimenting him.  
  
"Hey, only not that bad? That hurts me" Gerard said in an offended tone but his eyes showed a glint of playfulness indicating he was only joking.  
  
"Shut up you bastard. You know what I was trying to say." Sergio said embarrassed and trying to hide further into Gerard's chest. This make Gerard laughed loudly at Sergio's cute attitude. The vibration from Gerard laughter resonated in his chests and was felt by Sergio. It made Sergio smiled feeling the other joy.  
  
After some time, Sergio felt his time was up and he needed to pull himself out, out of Gerard's comfortable embrace. Wasn't that what friends with benefits do?  
  
"I think I need to go now" Sergio cleared his throat and got up from resting on Gerard's body.  
  
"Where do you think you're going with such sticky body?" Gerard held onto Sergio arms. He pointed towards Sergio's sticky and sweaty upper body and even stickier pants that was wet with come. Sergio's whole body flushed beet red as he realised Gerard was right. 

Gerard went on to undress Sergio from his messed up jeans and underwear. Seeing Sergio cute soft dick covered by his own come made Gerard's own dick grew a little hard. Fuck he wanted to hold and suck it so bad!  
  
"What are you doing?" Sergio covered his bare cock with his hands. Even after the sex they had done, he was still embarrassed of showing his bare cock to Gerard. He was sure he had gone nude in the dressing room before in front of Gerard but this was different.  
  
"What else am I doing? I'm undressing you so you could take a shower." Gerard went on to undress his shirt and then his jeans. Revealing a big cock even when it's only half hard. Sergio stared wide eyed at the size of Gerard's dick.  
  
Gerard smirked seeing Sergio's expression. He took his come to ease the way on his stroking his cock. He stroked it in front of Sergio's face until he grew rock hard. Then, he took the excess come on his hand and bring his hand to his lips to suck the come off.  
  
"Care to join me?" Sergio felt his cock grew fully hard. So, yes would probably be the only answer to Gerard's question.  
  
Sergio knew from then on, his heart and his body was metaphorically and literally screwed and that was definitely what Gerard was aiming all along.

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this because I wanted to read a Serard fic with just hot steamy porn! So I write this for myself and I hope you who have read this will also felt satisfied and happy.


End file.
